the_dere_typesfandomcom-20200214-history
Deredere
A deredere, often written as dere-dere, refers to a character who is completely kind, happy, and energetic. Personality Deredere characters are very sweet and energetic, whose entire character archetype centres on their love for a single character. They are usually cheerful and happy and they tend to spread happiness to the ones around them. No matter what may happen, they quickly revert to their cheerful self. Derederes differ from the other types, like tsundere or yandere, as while they are indeed in love with someone, they are still able to develop their characters separate from them along a different path. The biggest difference between other deres and derederes is that derederes aren't even be fazed by another girl getting along with their main love, as long as they’re not doing anything harmful to them. They're even completely fine if their love starts to couple with another girl, because that’s just how nice they are. In the end, as long as he/she is happy, the deredere won’t kick up a huge fuss with whatever happens in the end. They’ll even be nice to all their rivals and have fun in the process. Derederes are not afraid to show their feelings to the hero, and try to encourage him to be in love with him. For the most part, they will eagerly cuddle up with the hero and hit on him. The hero usually is a bit reserved and their aggressiveness makes the hero uncomfortable. Meaning of the Name This may be the only character type that doesn’t have any abbreviation with the base "deredere" (デレデレ) word, although the definition isn’t simply "lovey dovey" like the other types. Characters with this Personality Characters from anime, manga & light novels * Midoriya Izuku from Boku no Hero Academia ''https://myanimelist.net/character/117909/Izuku_Midoriya?q=midoriya * Otome Arisugawa from ''Aikatsu! ''https://myanimelist.net/character/75570/Otome_Arisugawa?q=otome%20aris * Futaba Marui from Mitsudomoe! https://mitsudomoe.fandom.com/wiki/Futaba_Marui * Asuna from SAO * Marika Tachibana from ''Nisekoi ''https://nisekoi.fandom.com/wiki/Marika_Tachibana * Minori Kushieda from ''Toradora! ''https://tora-dora.fandom.com/wiki/Minori_Kushieda * Mera Chisato from ''Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan ''https://saikikusuo-no-psinan.fandom.com/wiki/Mera_Chisato * Zessica Wong from ''Aquarion Evol ''https://aquarion.fandom.com/wiki/Zessica_Wong * Tsukasa Hiiragi from ''Lucky Star ''https://luckystar.fandom.com/wiki/Tsukasa_Hiiragi * Chiyo Sakura from ''Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun ''https://gekkan-shoujo-nozakikun.fandom.com/wiki/Chiyo_Sakura * Rikka Takanashi from ''Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! ''https://chunibyo.fandom.com/wiki/Rikka_Takanashi * Kouko Kaga from ''Golden Time ''https://goldentime.fandom.com/wiki/K%C5%8Dko_Kaga * Spain from ''Hetalia Axis Powers ''http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Spain * Rinko Yamato from ''Ore Monogatari ''https://oremonogatari.fandom.com/wiki/Rinko_Yamato * Irisviel von Einzbern from ''Fate/Zero ''https://typemoon.fandom.com/wiki/Irisviel_von_Einzbern * Serafall Leviathan from ''High School DxD ''https://highschooldxd.fandom.com/wiki/Serafall_Leviathan * Irina Shidou from ''High School DxD ''https://highschooldxd.fandom.com/wiki/Irina_Shidou * Maria Oosawa from ''Canaan ''https://typemoon.fandom.com/wiki/Maria_Oosawa * Madoka Kaname from ''Mahou Shoujo Madoka★Magica ''https://madoka.fandom.com/wiki/Madoka_Kaname * Sayaka Miki from ''Mahou Shoujo Madoka★Magica ''https://madoka.fandom.com/wiki/Sayaka_Miki * Wadanohara from ''Oounabara to Wadanohara ''https://myanimelist.net/character/133922/Wadanohara?q=wadan * Lala Satalin Deviluke from ''To LOVE-Ru ''https://toloveru.fandom.com/wiki/Lala_Satalin_Deviluke * Seira from ''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch ''https://mermaidmelody.fandom.com/wiki/Seira * Merry from ''Makura no Danshi ''https://makura-no-danshi.fandom.com/es/wiki/Merry * Yuigahama Yui from ''Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru. ''https://oregairu.fandom.com/wiki/Yui_Yuigahama * Tatsumi from ''Orenchi no Furo Jijou ''https://orenchi-no-furo-jijou.fandom.com/wiki/Tatsumi * Maes Hughes from ''Fullmetal Alchemist & Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood ''https://fma.fandom.com/wiki/Maes_Hughes * Tenka Kumo from ''Donten ni Warau ''https://dontenniwarau.fandom.com/wiki/Tenka_Kumo * Ed Wong from ''Cowboy Bebop ''https://cowboybebop.fandom.com/wiki/Edward * Hay Lin from ''W.I.T.C.H ''https://witch.fandom.com/wiki/Hay_Lin * Lenalee Lee from ''D.Gray-man ''https://dgrayman.fandom.com/wiki/Lenalee_Lee * Seras Victoria from ''Hellsing ''https://hellsing.fandom.com/wiki/Seras_Victoria * Rana Linchen from ''Freezing! ''https://freezing.fandom.com/wiki/Rana_Linchen#Personality * Issac Dian and Miria Harvent from ''Baccano ''https://baccano.fandom.com/wiki/Isaac_%26_Miria#Personality * Tamaki Suoh from ''Ouran Koukou Host Club ''https://ouran.fandom.com/wiki/Tamaki_Suoh * Chika Fujiwara from ''Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai: Tnsai-tachi no Renai Zunousen ''https://kaguyasama-wa-kokurasetai.fandom.com/wiki/Chika_Fujiwara * Suzukaze Aoba: ''New Game! ''https://new-game.fandom.com/wiki/Aoba_Suzukaze * Yukkio Hirohara from ''11eyes ''https://11eyes.fandom.com/wiki/Yukiko_Hirohara * Yuki Yuna from ''Yuki Yuna is a Hero ''https://yuyuyu.fandom.com/wiki/Yuki_Yuna#Personality * Michiru Hyodo from ''Saenai Heroine No Sodatekata ''https://saekano.fandom.com/wiki/Michiru_Hyodo * Astraea from ''Sora no Otoshimono ''https://soranootoshimono.fandom.com/wiki/Astraea * Rhonda from ''Feeding Grounds * Rachel from Feeding Grounds * Miko from Sweatshop * Scottyboy from Sweatshop * Jade from Sweatshop * Enyx from Sweatshop * Lilo from Air Terjun Pengantin * Mandy from Air Terjun Pengantin * Amy from Air Terjun Pengantin * Bram from Air Terjun Pengantin * Bai-Fern from Bangkok Knockout * Joy from Bangkok Knockout * Jaram from Bangkok Knockout * Chris Griffin from Family Guy * Kana Miyama from Acchi Kocchi * Toki Wartooth from Metalocalypse * Tsubasa Hanekawa from Bakemonogatari * Purple Shep from ExplodingTNT * Kitana from Mortal Kombat * Princess Peach from Mario Series * Irma Lair from W.I.T.C.H * Broadway from Gargoyles * Maria Wong from Braceface * Connor MacKenzie from Braceface * Sam Manson from Danny Phantom * Tucker Foley from Danny Phantom * Cosmo from The Fairly Odd Parents * Trixie Tang from The Fairly Odd Parents * Jessie Prescott from Jessie * Emma Ross from Jessie * Chyna Parks from ANT Farm * Paisley Houndstooth from ANT Farm * Max Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place * Harper Finkle from Wizards of Waverly Place * London Tipton from The Suite Life series * Bailey Pickett from The Suite Life on Deck * Woody Fink from The Suite Life on Deck * Lorraine "Lor" McQuarrie from The Weekenders * Carver Rene Descartes from The Weekenders * Petraishkovna "Tish" Katsufrakis from The Weekenders * Phineas Flynn from Phineas and Ferb * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro from Phineas and Ferb * Omar from Rock & Rule * Angel from Rock & Rule * Carol from Heavy Traffic * Raven Baxter from That's so Raven * Cory Baxter from That's so Raven * Emily Fields from Pretty Little Liars * Lavender Brown from Harry Potter * Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Sokka from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Katara from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Ty Lee from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Bolin from The Legend of Korra * Mandy Valdez from iCarly * Cat Valentine from Victorious * Tammy Warner from South Park * Red from South Park * Jimmy Valmer from South Park * Timmy Burch from South Park * Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail * Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail * Happy from Fairy Tail * Mey-Rin from Black Butler * Finnian from Black Butler * Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford from Black Butler * Arceuid Brunestead from Tsukihime * Ed from Ed Edd'n Eddy * Nazz van Bartoonschmeer from Ed Edd'n Eddy * Dakota Milton from Total Drama * Muffy Crosswire from Arthur * Tommy Tibble from Arthur * Timmy Tibble from Arthur * Buster Baxter from Arthur * Buster from Adult Arthur * Atsuko "Akko" Kagari from Little Witch Academia * Jasminka Antonenko from Little Witch Academia * Astraea from Heaven's Lost Property * Mako Makanshoku from Kill la Kill * Kamina from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann * Nia Teppelin from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann * Eris from Cat Planet Cuties * Summer Dawson from Wonder * Amber Tremble from 2Survive * Bruce Charmaine from 2Survive * Louise Landon from Scalps * Katie Crest from Killer Waves * Lulu from Killer Waves * Billy Bermuda from Killer Waves * Kendl Johnson from GTA: San Andreas * Mallorie Bardas-Bellic from GTA IV * Isla from Sand Serpents * Scott "Jonesy" Jones from Wrong Turn 2: Dead End * Mara Stone from Wrong Turn 2: Dead End * Jake Washington from Wrong Turn 2: Dead End * Coco from Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver * Yoko from Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver * Elena Gilbert from The Vampire Diaries * Margo Hanson from The Magicians * Kala Dandekar from Sense8 * Capheus Onyango from Sense8 * Iroha Tamaki from Magia Record: Mahou Shoujo Madoka☆Magica Gaiden * Yuriko Mifune from Kotoura-san * Historia Reiss from Shingeki no Kyojin * Uraraka Ochako from Boku no Hero Academia * Otto from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go * Pai from 3x3 Eyes * Noelle from I'm Gonna Be an Angel * Farrah from Crazy Lake * Ariel from Kore wa zombie desu ka? * Elsie from The World God Only Knows Characters from cartoons & comics * Fluffle Puff from ''Dan Vs FiM & Fluffle Puff Tales ''https://flufflepuff.fandom.com/wiki/Fluffle_Puff * Nurullah Alizai from ''The Breadwinner ''https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/TheBreadwinner * Sulayman Alizai from The Breadwinner https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/TheBreadwinner * Zaki Alizai from ''The Breadwinner ''https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/TheBreadwinner * Shauzia from ''The Breadwinner ''https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/TheBreadwinner * Lindsay from ''Total Drama ''https://totaldrama.fandom.com/wiki/Lindsay * Tyler from ''Total Drama ''https://totaldrama.fandom.com/wiki/Tyler * Geoff from ''Total Drama ''https://totaldrama.fandom.com/wiki/Geoff * Katie and Sadie from ''Total Drama ''https://totaldrama.fandom.com/wiki/Katie https://totaldrama.fandom.com/wiki/Sadie * Owen from ''Total Drama ''https://totaldrama.fandom.com/wiki/Owen * Kitty from ''Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race ''https://totaldrama.fandom.com/wiki/Kitty * Caitlin Cooke from ''6teen ''https://6teen.fandom.com/wiki/Caitlin_Cooke * Jude Lizowski from ''6teen ''https://6teen.fandom.com/wiki/Caitlin_Cooke * Jonesy Garcia from ''6teen ''https://6teen.fandom.com/wiki/Jonesy_Garcia * Mrs. Ridgemount from ''Stoked ''https://stoked.fandom.com/wiki/Mrs._Ridgemount * Stella from ''Winx Club ''https://winx.fandom.com/wiki/Stella * Miss Martian from ''Young Justice ''https://youngjustice.fandom.com/wiki/Miss_Martian * Starfire from ''Teen Titans ''https://teentitans.fandom.com/wiki/Starfire#Personality * Beast Boy from ''Teen Titans ''https://teentitans.fandom.com/wiki/Beast_Boy#Personality * Cyborg from ''Teen Titans ''https://teentitans.fandom.com/wiki/Cyborg#Personality * Bumblebee from ''Teen Titans ''https://teentitans.fandom.com/wiki/Bumblebee#Personality * Mas y Menos from ''Teen Titans ''https://teentitans.fandom.com/wiki/M%C3%A1s_y_Menos#Personality * Jinx from ''Teen Titans ''https://teentitans.fandom.com/wiki/Jinx Characters from movies, tv series & novels * Gizmo from ''Gremlins ''https://gremlins.fandom.com/wiki/Gizmo Characters from games * Sayori from ''Doki Doki Literature Club ''https://doki-doki-literature-club.fandom.com/wiki/Sayori * Asu Rito from ''Yandere Simulator ''https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Asu_Rito * Akane Toriyasu from ''Yandere Simulator ''https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Akane_Toriyasu * Hanako Yamada from ''Yandere Simulator ''https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Hanako_Yamada * Mai Waifu from ''Yandere Simulator ''https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Mai_Waifu * Yuna from ''Final Fantasy X ''https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Yuna * Rikku from ''Final Fantasy X ''https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Rikku#Personality * Roman Bellic from ''GTA IV ''https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Roman_Bellic Characters from other sources * Ruko Yokune from ''UTAU ''https://utau.fandom.com/wiki/Ruko_Yokune Gallery Deredere 2.png Deredere_3.jpg Deredere_4.gif Deredere_5.gif Deredere_6.jpg Category:Dere Category:Kind